Behind The Scenes
by MoonSight3
Summary: This story is the life of Marinette. A story more intresting then the actual series. And without most of the Akuma attacks that take up most of the episodes. A story that mostly has Adrienette and Ladynoir, but might have a bit of Marichat and Ladrien.
1. Partners With Adrien!

**This story is about Marinette's life behind the actual series. So it's basically her daily life without most of the akuma fights. It also may change perspective to make more sense of what's happening, or it's just hard for me to write it without changing the perspective. So yeah, here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy.**

"Marinette.." I roll on to my other side blocking the voice. "Marinette" again the voice calls for me, but I don't want to wake up. I'm having the best dream ever about _Adrien_... He's just so.. _dreamy_... And good looking, but most of all he's so kind and generous and- "Marinette!!". "Ahhhh!!" I fell off my bed hitting my forehead on the ground. "Owww" I start rubbing it, realising who was calling for me. "You didn't have to shout at me..." I pouted looking at Tikki. "I'm sorry Marinette, but you were sleeping like a rock. And I've been trying to wake you up for twenty minutes" Tikki flew over to me and stopped.

"Wait a minute, if you were trying to wake me up for twenty minutes..." I turn around to where my alarm clock is and gasp. "Tikki, class has already started!!" I jump up from the floor, and hurriedly climb down my stairs, getting everything I need for today. As I was about to open my trapdoor, Tikki tugged my shirt from behind. "Marinette, clothes". "Oh yeah right" I quickly say, as I get dressed in to my normal clothes.

"Okay now I'm ready" I say as I get Tikki into my purse, and finally open the trapdoor, saying my goodbyes to my parents and stuffing a croissant in my mouth.

I open the classroom door, and fall face first on to the ground. "Owww" I muffle on the hard ground, as Miss Bustier sighs and shakes her head, while half of the class laughs a little. "Huh, Marinette next time you come late _please_ , come with a late pass. You know we have those now" Miss Bustier sighs as she helps Marinette up. "Sorry Miss Bustier, and next time I'll use.. those passes" I laugh awkwardly as I get to my desk.

Class continues as it was before I came late, and Alya still giggles at me for my grand entrance.

"Okay class, you'll be doing a project in twos, which you have to write a narrative that at least has 2-3 pages long" Miss Bustier says as she moves away from her desk. "But Miss Bustier, why do we have to be in partners, if we're writing a story?" Alix asked. "Well, you need to be in partners so you can help each other and share ideas of what the story will be about" Miss Bustier answers as she gets a box and gets two pieces of paper with names written on it, from the box.

 _I wonder who's going to be my part-_ "Marinette and Adrien" Miss Bustier's voice cuts off my thoughts as I my head faces her. "Huh?". "Marinette, you and Adrien are going to be partners" Alya whispers at me. "What?!" I whisper back. "Were you even listening Marinette?" Alya shakes her head as I smile sheepishly.

Before I knew it the bell went and we were all getting our stuff for the next period. "Before you all go, remember that you have a whole month to work with your partner on this project" Miss Bustier finally says letting the whole class go. _A whole month with Adrien!!! Ahhhhh!! What am I going to do?!! I can hardly speak a proper sentence with him and I have to work with him for a Whole Month!!!!!!!!_ "Marinette?". "Huh?" I turn around my head to only face the most handsomest, is that even a word? Anyways the most handsome boy I've ever seen. Adrien Agreste.

"A-Adrien?" I stutter looking like an idiot. "Heh, yeah" Adrien scratches the back of his gorgeous blonde hair. _Ahhhhh._ "Umm, what do I owe you the pleasure?" _Wait did I say that? I said that?! I spoke a clear sentence?!!! To Adrien!!!!_ "Well I was wondering where we should meet up after school, to talk about our project" Adrien says as he smiled a genuine smile, that would make any girl swoon. "O-okay, what about my place?" I blush and smile at the same time as I'm internally freaking out. _Wait, I asked him out to my HOUSE??!??!!?!_ "Okay" Adrien says as he blushes a little.

"Alright lovebirds, we have to go to class" Alya steps behind us, also putting her arms around us too. We both soon blush a shade of red as Alya chuckles. _I am going to kill Alya if I don't die from this first_. "Ah, right. Um, until next time Marinette" Adrien scratches the back of his head again, as he walks slowly away. "Y-yeah, next time.." I blush even harder this time as Alya pulls me away.

"Alya.." I pouted as Alya stops dragging me. "Sorry girl, but if I didn't come get you, there would be two people late to class. But still, I'm so proud at you girl!" Alya hugs me as we both giggle a bit. "I know right, that was the most sentences, that even made sense!". "Uh huh, anyways we have to go to class". "Ugh we have maths" I say as we start walking. "I know, but it's not that bad". "Yeah, right" I roll my eyes, as we both start giggling again to class.

 **Well this is the most I've ever written anyways, please comment anything I need to improve on for next time. And see yeah later.**


	2. Food fight!

**Hello, it's me with another chapter. Sorry for taking so long, I had schoolwork and annoying homework needed to do. Anyways enjoy this chapter. Wait I forgot this whole story is before the Zombizou episode. Now enjoy.**

It was lunch time now, and everyone was in the new cafeteria, the school added. Alya, Nino, Adrien and me were sitting at a table, which was really close to Chloé's.

"So Marinette, how was class" Adrien asked as his light green eyes sparkled. _Oh god_. I blushed tint of pink on my cheeks as I start talking. "Well it wasn't that bad, for math". Adrien nodded as Alya gave me a ' _right'_ type of look. While Nino spitted his juice out, making land on Chloé's dress. "Marinette you said sentences that made senses!" Nino exclaimed, very shocked from the thought of this. "Y-yeah" I blushed looking down in embarrassment of all the times I "Agh my expensive top!!! You'll pay for this!!" Chloé shrieked as she tries to throw mustard on Nino, but somehows goes on me. _Ugh Chloé she's always so, aghhh. Wait a minute, I have an idea_. "Oh it's on" I smile a confident smile like Ladybug's, as I get some ketchup and throw it on Chloé, but it also goes on Adrien and everyone goes quiet.

"Yep it is" Adrien smirks a Chat Noir like smirk with a childish gleam in his eyes, as he throws some salad dressing on me, Alya and Nino. "Food Fight!!!" A random person shouted, as the whole school begins throwing food at everyone. And before we knew it, the whole cafeteria was like a battle ground. Where some tables were on it's side, shielding who ever is behind them.

Somehow me and Adrien were together, behind a table, while Nino and Alya were dragged somewhere else. Adrien was covered in food and so was I, as we were catching our breathes. Suddenly Adrien's light green eyes stared in my bluebell eyes, as all noise was blocked from our ears. "Marinette?". I blinked "Huh?". "I know this isn't the right time, but I was wondering when we should meet up?". I blinked again confused at what he meant. "Um, for the project" Adrien scratches head, as his light green eyes again lock onto mine.

"A-after school would be great-" Before I could answer, a tomato smashed into my head, making me tip over onto Adrien's lap. Well first of all you may ask, how my head could ever fall onto Adrien's lap. I will explain it to you. We were sitting down next to a table that was flipped over onto its side, for protection. And I was standing on my knees, while Adrien was sitting on his. Now I will continue on what happened next...

 _AHAHAHAHHA!!!!! MY HEAD IS ON ADRIEN'S LAP!!!!!!!!_ Before I knew it I was blushing beet red, while Adrien was pink blushing like a strawberry. "M-Marinette, y-you okay?" Adrien asked removing the tomato from my head, while I got up onto my knees again. "Y-yes" I shake my head. "I-I m-mean n-no" I Then nod my head, blushing into a colour I could never imagine I could ever turn into.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!!?!" A voice boomed into the room, making everyone stop in their tracks. "Who did this mess?!" The principal asked as everyone mumbled quietly, except Chloé. "All of us...".

"Fine, as punishment you'll all be cleaning this mess, and using your class time to do it".

Everyone stared at the principal. "That means more homework" and like an orchestra everyone groaned on sync.

"Uh, I don't think my daddy, the _mayor_. Would take lightly for me in a punishment" Chloé said shaking her phone around.

"Uh, of course. Everyone gets punishment except you Miss Bourgeois" The principal says, stepping away slowly from the cafeteria.

"So..." A voice said behind me. School had already ended and I was about to go home.

I turn around or more liked jumped facing the voice who was behind me, and look at that it, was no other than Adrien Agreste. "A-Adrien?" I say staring at him with widened eyes.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you there" Adrien apologised as he scratches his head.

"It's okay but why are you here?" _One point to Marinette!_

"I was going to ask you if I could walk with you to your house".

"R-really?!" I stare unbelieving the words that came from Adrien.

"Yeah" Adrien smiled innocently, _Aaaaaaaaaaaah he's so handsome..._

"O-okay!" I smiled while blushing as we walked together to my house, in the sunset.

Actually the sun hadn't set yet, it was still shining brightly up in the blue sky.


End file.
